Harry Potter Question and Answer session!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Ever wanted to ask the characters anything? Well now you can! Submissions more than welcome! Characters will be in-character, serious questions will receive serious answers, random questions likewise! Please Submit! WAS PREVIOUSLY OWNED BY Valerie Mimi!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! XD I'm Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg! I've adopted this story from one Valerie Mimi (A terrific author) for those of you who read it on her accont, IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED ON THERE! In fact, I think she is deleting it. :P Yes, the first 6 chapters will be exactly the same as the ones on her story, but then it will start with more questions!**

* * *

><p><strong>For those new readers: Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Aloha! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I did not write this chapter. Valerie Mimi did.<strong>

* * *

><p>Owl 1:<p>

From CrazyAboutJazzy14

**To pretty much any character who may know the answer (someone from the Ministry, I expect): are the books and movies about the Wizarding World that are so wildly popular among Muggles a breach of the Statute of Secrecy of 1692, or are they technically legal because they are being passed as fiction?**

Albus Dumbledore: Well you see, a long time ago Fudge and I decided that we should perhaps make muggles aware of the secret world right before their eyes…..we did not inform any fellow wizards of course, because we knew there would most likely be an uproar. Instead we hired a Squib, Joanne Rowling to write Harry Potter's adventures. We chose Jonanne because she was such an excellent author, and told a story well. The books were published but under the guise of "fiction." Many muggles simply believe the books are stories, but there are a few now who are more aware of our world. I myself hope that one day we can co-exist peacefully together, wizards may help muggles, and muggles may help wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>To Harry: how and how much do you think the treatment you received at the Dursleys' influenced your behaviour in class, especially during your first year? More specifically, I expect you were confused during your first lessons; did you refrain from asking questions, since you were always encouraged not to? And what subject were you looking forward to most of all?<strong>

Harry: Well, yes I was confused. Most of it seemed impossible to learn, and once or twice I did think that they'd made a big mistake in thinking me a wizard. But I listening in class…

Hermione: And with my help!

Harry: Yes, with Hermione's help, I managed to learn. As soon as I saw my timetable I was really looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>To Hermione: has there ever, ever been, at any point in your life, a book you didn't like (apart from Slinkhard's "Defensive Magical Theory")?<strong>

Hermione: Oh yes. As much as I love to read, I have come across some horrible books in my time. Mainly ones about Dark Magic…..*shudders*

* * *

><p><strong>To Ron: who taught you how to play chess and at what age?<strong>

Ron: Fred and George really. When they were about eight, they had an obsession with the game. One day Fred was really sick, so he couldn't play George, so George taught me instead. I played with them ever since, and I guess I did pick up some useful skills.

* * *

><p><strong>To any professor who has been, for any amount of time, Head of a House: how are Heads chosen and is it strictly necessary for the candidate to have been in that House as a student?<strong>

McGonagall: The headmaster will normally choose a head of house, someone dedicated, who has been at the school for at least five years. Professor Slughorn was allowed because he taught previously. It is strictly required that the head of each house was sorted there, because they must have their students best interests at heart.

* * *

><p><strong>To basically anyone with enough expertise in Potions to answer: if one were to put some fur or other small part from an Animagus's animal form into Polyjuice Potion, what would they turn into, the person or some cross between themselves and the animal?<strong>

Snape: The potion would malfunction, often with horrible results.

* * *

><p><strong>To Madam Pomfrey: name the five weirdest cases, apart from Harry's, you've ever had to take care of.<strong>

Madam Pomfrey: Well I did see some curious things when I started out my career as a healer at St. Mungos….There was a man with an addiction to keys, One girl who thought she was an owl, a woman with boils filled wit Custard, the Headmaster's accident with the ring, and Hermione's accident with Polyjuice potion.

* * *

><p><strong>To Madam Hooch: name the five worst fouls you've ever seen on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.<strong>

Madam Hooch: Well there was one where a chaser was elbowed in the face, a beater knocked off his broom, and a broom was stolen from right under a seeker! Another chaser was also hit by both beaters at the same time and one had a charm put on her to make the broom jerk her off! I've never seen anything worse!

* * *

><p><strong>To Professor Binns: is your proverbial inability to remember your students' names due to the fact that you can only recall the ones from when you were still alive? If so, why has death damaged your ghost form's short-term memory? I understand that most ghosts find this a touchy subject, so you don't have to answer if you don't feel up to it.<strong>

Professor Binns: WHAT? I'M DEAD?

* * *

><p><strong>To any Pureblood who thinks me worthy of their royal attention and feels like answering: I understand most wizards are homeschooled before Hogwarts, so how does blood status affect your basic education (e.g.: were you taught manners? Singing? Dancing? Calligraphy? Endless lists of distant relatives to know by heart better than multiplication tables?)?<strong>

Draco: I was taught everything I needed to by my father, I learnt my family tree off by heart, and how to fight and play quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>To every Muggleborn past and present: raise your hands if you thought the Hogwarts letter was an elaborate joke.<strong>

Hermione: Definitely! I couldn't believe it!

Muggleborns: *all raise hands*

* * *

><p><strong>To every known house elf: why exactly do you seem to struggle with proper grammar? I know for a fact you're smarter than you look, so are you somehow unable to learn it or is it because you've never been taught? *whispers* I swear, if they're keeping them ignorant on purpose I'll go there with chalk and a little blackboard and teach them myself... must... contact... Hermione...<strong>

Dobby: Dobby is not knowing exactly what you are meaning, miss. Dobby does not really understand Grammar, miss. Dobby is sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>To Molly, but just because she's the one with the most experience: what are wizarding pregnancies like? Are your powers temporarily affected by the foetus, and if so, how? Is the gender a surprise or is there a magical equivalent of ultrasound to find out in advance?<strong>

Molly: Oh no, our powers aren't influenced, but sometimes it can be rather painful. And the gender is usually a surprise, but there has been a recent potion developed by Gilderoy Lockheart! Oh Gilderoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please submit more questions, feel free to ask as many as you'd like! If there's anything you think could be improved please also let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Edit: Please keep the questions T rated. There were some form one "Bilbo Baggins" Which would've made this story rating go into M.]<strong>

**~WolfyBD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This is a Valerie Mimi chapter.**

* * *

><p>Owl 2: From S-LaughterIsTheBestMedicine<p>

**To Voldemort:Where's your nose?**

Voldemort: WHAT? The dark Lord shall not be spoken to in such a way! AVADA-

Me(Valerie Mimi): Hey, you can't just kill reviewers!

* * *

><p>Owl 3: From New-Classic22<p>

**To Tonks: When you were at Hogwarts, were you treated differently - ie Bullied, for your abilities as a Metamorphmagus? Was it harder in classes? Were you still accepted in Quidditch, duel club, etc? Was dating more difficult? Oh, and was your blatent lack of ability to behave yourself a bi-product of being bullied for your differences.**

Tonks: I was treated differently, but luckily I was not bullied. There were some people who were a bit mean to me for it, but my parents always used to say it was jealously. Besides I had a lot of great friends who were always there for me. It wasn't harder in classes- on the contrary I always found them very easy! And I got along with most teachers. I was excepted in everything, all clubs.

Dating was a little difficult...in fact I never went out with anybody during my time a Hogwarts. But then, shortly after I joined the Order, I met Remus. We were both different, both outsiders so we got along right away. And...I've always been mischievous, according to the people who know me best!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is exceptional! I love the whole concept XX<strong>

Me(Valerie Mimi): Aw, thanks! *hugs*

Owl 4: From obsessivegirl73

**Why'd you change your username? ^^**

**I like the idea. :) I'll probably post one question per review unless you want more or less. XD**

Me; I changed it because I write other stories, besides the HP fandom :) I thought I needed something a little broader. Glad you like it so far! You can post as many as you want! :)

**Dear DA6, What's your favorite color? ~obsessivegirl73**

I'm not sure what exactly you mean by "DA 6?" Sorry :(

* * *

><p>Owl 5: From CrazyAboutJazzy14<p>

**I am now officially addicted to this and will pester you with questions every**  
><strong>chance I get. You've been warned<strong>.

Me(Valerie Mimi): Thanks! :) But Pester me? NOOOOOOOOOOOO...(Just kidding, haha).

**Your theory about the HP books is awesome, by the way.**

Me(Valerie Mimi): My theory...? But it was Professor Dumbledore who answered!

**To anyone who has access to a computer when they're away from Hogwarts: are**  
><strong>you aware of the phenomenon of fanfiction? What do you think of your own and<strong>  
><strong>your friends' portrayal?<strong>

Dudley Dursley: Don't tell my kids, or wife, but I AM ADDICTED! I read it so much...I sort of wish I could've attended Hogwarts, but it gives me comfort in knowing one of my children might be a witch or wizard, from Aunt Lily...it could happen.

Hermione: I haven't heard of it...But I love my muggle Kindle! *goes and looks up fanfiction* Oh merlin, this is amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>To the twins: was there any new project you were working on when... when it<strong>  
><strong>happened? If so, did George finish them on his own?<strong>

Fred and George: We were developing a revised version of Skiving Snackboxes. We thought the students needed better, more realistic excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>To Ginny: how did you get so good at the Bat-Bogey Hex and why that one, of<strong>  
><strong>all things?<strong>

Ginny: I was always very excited to go to Hogwarts, especially since I'd watched all my brothers go before me! One day I was flipping through one of Fred's spell books (_"Mischievous Magic for the average schoolboy") _when I stumbled across the bat bogey hex. As soon as I got my wand, I practiced doggedly and found it surprisingly easy, even though it was above my level. I've been good at it ever since, and I've also learnt how to put my own spin on the spell for anyone particularly nasty!

* * *

><p><strong>To Arthur: have you accomplished your ambition to find out how airplanes stay<strong> **up yet? If you're interested, I recommend "The Wright Brothers and the** **Invention of the Aerial Age" by Tom D. Crouch, who has no relation that I know** **of with the wizard of that name, and Peter L. Jakab. It's about the Muggles** **who invented them, you know... I thought you might like it :) And that last** **thing was a smiley, by the way - tilt your head and it should resemble a** **smiling face. We use those a lot over the wondrous thing that is Internet.**

Arthur: A smiley? Oh I see now! INGENIOUS! And I have heard of the internet...just what is it exactly?

Me(Valerie Mimi): (whispering) Get on with it and answer the proper question!

Arthur: Ah, yes. Well I did try to read one of those books once, but it was terribly complicated and in the end I gave up! I guess I'll just have to accept how ingenious the muggles really are!

* * *

><p><strong>To Molly: how did you manage to stay sane? Not that I'm questioning your<strong>  
><strong>choice to have so many children... I'm just saying it's quite a feat.<strong>

Molly: Haha! There were times when I felt like I'd need to go to the loony ward, but I love all my children too much for that! And thank-you! Raising seven Children certainly has been quite an experience!

* * *

><p><strong>To Charlie: do you have a favourite dragon species? Which one is it?<strong>

Charlie: Yes actually, though I've only ever seen one in my time. It's called the Ukrainian Ironbelly and it is the biggest dragon species of the lot!

* * *

><p><strong>To Tonks: since you seem to be a Weird Sisters fan, have you ever been to a<strong>  
><strong>live concert of theirs?<strong>

Tonks: Yes! Actually that was where Remus and I went on our first date! I had such a blast, but poor Remus, I don't think he quite liked it. When he said we could go _anywhere _I'm not quite sure that was on his mind!

* * *

><p><strong>To Professor McGonagall: fair warning, this may be touchy. Have you ever been<strong> **treated as an ordinary cat in your Animagus form (e.g.: people attempting to** **pet you, mistaking you for a stray and trying to take you home, giving you** **cute and potentially ridiculous names, or, on the other hand, attempting to** **hurt you - shame on them)? If so, what was it like and how did you get away?**

McGonagall: Yes, it happens more times than I'd like to admit, actually. Lots of peope try to pet me, or say something like "Here Mr. Kitty-Cat!" which is most embarrassing. Normally I'll just hiss at them and then they'll back away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for Submissions everyone! Keep them comming! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This is a Valerie Mimi chapter.**

* * *

><p>Owl 6: BookWorm77071<p>

**Awesome, Mimi!**

Me(Valerie Mimi): SQUEEEEE! *hugs tightly* Lior! I missed you! 3

**To the Department of Underage Magic: If a kid who is accepted to Hogwarts uses their wand before actually going to Hogwarts and being Sorted, what happens?**

Dolores Umbridge: They're let off with it seeing as they're new. I think they should go straight to Askaban.

* * *

><p><strong>To Beauxbatons and Durmstrang: How are students divided up in your schools?<strong>

Madam Maxine: Vell Ve only take ze Veala, and ze most beautiful talented girls.

Karkarov: We only take boys who show ambition and intelligence.

Dumbledore: They are not sorted into houses like Hogwarts, simply because their schools are more specific in who they teach. Hogwarts will teach any young witch or wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this!<strong>

Me(Valerie Mimi): Thank-you! :)

* * *

><p>Owl 7: CrazyAboutJazzy14<p>

**Arrrrgh, Tonks's answer. I might die from how cute that was. I know I'm going just slightly overboard with all these questions, but this is as close as I can get to asking them face to face, so...**

Tonks: Hey thanks! I'll never forget it!

Me(Valerie Mimi): Feel free to go as overboard as you like! Ask ANYTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>To Luna: if you and your Dad believe so strongly in Nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and all those other creatures no one else seems to know, then you must have at least heard about them somewhere... who was it that told you?<strong>

Xeno: My father told me the ledgends, and his father before him, and the father before him...

Luna: They get the point, daddy. I have no doubt they exist, even if there's no proof.

* * *

><p><strong>To Purebloods in general: are you aware that always marrying amongst yourselves, while keeping the magical blood pure, also puts you at risk of hereditary illnesses, some of which the Healers of St. Mungo's, being learned mostly in magical ailments and wounds, may not know about? Are you doing, or planning on doing, anything at all about the problem?<strong>

Lucius: No. We purebloods have survived for centuries. Our bloodline must be kept PURE.

Bellatrix: YOU FILTHY HALFBLOOD! MUDBLOODS! SCUM! NEVER!

Neville: Although I've got Hannah, I'm not against us marrying muggles. Just never happened in our family.

* * *

><p><strong>To Remus: one word, chocolate. The fact that you always suggest it as the best remedy to a nasty encounter with Dementors has created legends about you being the ultimate chocoholic. So, what's the verdict? True or false?<strong>

Remus: Haha, I do enjoy a bit of Chocolate now and then. But I wouldn't call myself a serious chocoholic.

* * *

><p><strong>To Fleur: are you or are you not losing some of your French accent after all this time?<strong>

Fleur: No. Ze accent of mine 'as never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>To pretty much anyone who may know: how are moving portraits made and, since I've always imagined it as a rather long process (but I could be wrong about that), how could Dumbledore's be already in the Headmaster's office so shortly after his death?<strong>

Professor Binns: Long, long ago they did take long to make, involving complicated magic, that could take months. Now in our *cough* modern *cough* times, we have a simple spell which works instantly.

Hermione: I read about the headmaster's portraits in _Hogwarts: A history. _The portrait is painted before the headmaster dies...morbid, I know. Even though we could use magic, the portrait is always painted traditionally by hand. When the Headmaster dies, the portrait has the spell cast upon it, and it is hung up on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>To Mr. Ollivander: is there some mnemonic trick you use to remember every single wand you've sold, or is it the effort of making them that makes it so easy?<strong>

Ollivander: I have never really thought, my dear. It is a curious phenomenon...not all things are explained in this world, you know.

* * *

><p><strong>To whoever it is that owns Nimbus right now: *jumping up and down in excitement* Are you working on any new prototypes after the Firebolt? I understand that the war must have interrupted or at the very least slowed down the designing process, but nothing has been released since 1993... how are things going? PS: if it's top secret and you can't answer, I'll just wait like everybody else!<strong>

Mr Nimbus Jr: Yes we are. It is possibly one of our biggest projects yet, and is expected to sell tremendously. It is out this fall, in all good broom stores. It is called "The Eagle."

* * *

><p><strong>To Neville: since you love Herbology so much, do you follow Tilden Toots's radio broadcast "Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots"?<strong>

Neville: Why yes, I do! Do you? Fascinating, isn't it?

* * *

><p>Owl 8: Cyanide 6<p>

**To anyone with the knowledge to answer (maybe a ministry official). A few questions. One, why don't they use veritserum in the courts? Also, why don't wizards use electricity, or any other muggle modern convieneces? (I know you use magic, but why don't you also use, like, heating? Especially since in the third book, they do have cars, and the knight bus).**

Cattermole: Veritserum is used only in the most extreme cases. We have debated using electricity, but there is simply no need at places like Gringotts and the Ministry. However, nowadays many Wizards live in ordinary muggle houses, so they have learnt how to use this things. I myself have a car at home, it's my pride and joy after Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is every method of transportation in the wizarding world painful (apparating feels like you're, like, being pulled inside out and can't breath. floo powder makes you feel like you're being squish through all these fireplaces.)<strong>

Harry: I never really thought about it like that. You just get used to it, you know. But there are charms and stuff, to reduce pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, why don't you have a quick way of comunication, that doesn't involve sticking your head in a fireplace?<strong>

Harry: Er, and as for communication there are mirrors, like the ones my dad and Sirius used to use. Owls suffice, but wizards with muggle friends do use telephones and email.

* * *

><p>Owl 9: New-Classic22<p>

**Thanks for answering my other questions so amazingly!**

Me(Valerie Mimi): Thanks! :)

**To Tonks: what is the wierdest thing you can do with your Metamorphmagus skills? Also, are you aware that you have a HUGE fanbase? We all love you, and i love you the most! ;) xx**

Tonks: Well with some Practice, I can almost completely morph myself into another person, or animal, that's pretty weird. Especially when my height changes. As for...a fanbase? Wow! It's great to have fans! I love you too! 3

* * *

><p>Owl: 10 The Magic Of The Night<p>

**Your answers are very interesting. I have two questions!**

Me(Valerie Mimi): Why, thank-you!

* * *

><p><strong>To Hedwig, My favorite owl: I was so sad when you died! But I know your death was meant to show that Harry wasn't a child anymore. I have a question for you. Did you think your death scene in the DH part 1 movie was better than the one in the book?<strong>

**-Your Biggest Fan**

Hedwig: Hoo, Hoo, Hoot! HOOT!

Me(Valerie Mimi): Uh, I think she says she liked the book better, because it delt with Harry's emotions.

Harry: Hedgwig, can...READ? 0_o

Me(Valerie Mimi): And she's glad to have you as a fan!

* * *

><p><strong>To Professor Snape: Do you know much about the Muggle science of chemistry? If so, do you use the knowledge of chemical reactions as a base in potion making? Also, were you angry that so many book readers thought you were evil until The Deathly Hallows was released? Oh, and do you think that Alan Rickman did a good job of protesting your character in the movies?<strong>

**- signed, a would-be potions star**

Snape: They can think what they wish. And yes, I am aware of the foolish art of "Chemistry" which cannot rival potions, the true noble art. Alan Rickman is my Muggle half-brother, for your information.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the amazing questions! I had to think hard to answer some of these! Please feel free to review, you can set some truth or dares if you'd like. Also feel free to ask me any questions!**

**Mimi**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This is a Valerie Mimi chapter.**

* * *

><p>Owl 11- Obsessive Girl<p>

**I grinned at Alan Rickman being Snape's half brother. That' great. XD so...many...questions...in...this...chapter...looking forward to more! :D**

Me(Valerie Mimi): SQUEE...Thanks! :) *Hugs*

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, couple of questions from me:<strong>

**Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville: What is your favorite color?**

Harry: Uh, Green I guess. Mrs Weasley's sweater's were always green for me.

Ginny: Nothing too fancy, pastel colors mostly.

Hermione: Something neutral, like a light blue.

Ron: Scarlet! Like Gryffindor.

Luna: Violet's very pretty...

Neville: Green as well...sorry Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbridge: What do you think of Joe Walker's portrayal of you in A Very Potter Sequel?<strong>

Umbridge: Who? *Goes and looks up* Dreadful. So inaccurate.

* * *

><p>Owl 12- CrazyAboutJazzy14<p>

**Here I go again!**

**To Near... *bites her tongue*... sorry, I mean Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington: you were seen reading a transparent letter from Sir Patrick. How does that work? How can ghosts write letters, and are they sent by some form of magic unknown to the living or simply by ghost owls, if those even exist?**

Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington: Ghosts do have their ways of making the impossible possible...there are things we can do...but you humans would ask that...always boasting...I was afraid of death...had my neck hacked to pieces...I-

Me(Valerie Mimi): Shut up, already!

* * *

><p><strong>To Arthur: two questions this time. One: what makes you so interested in rubber ducks? Two: did your job at the Ministry require top grades in Muggle Studies? If so, I'm sorry to say that your textbooks must have been more than a bit outdated. :( That'd be a sad face. Same logic as before.<strong>

Arthur: Well really the muggle custom interests me the most, you see. I find it strange that they would take a bath with a toy bird...Yes I did need top grades, but only for the faculty of the ministry that I work in.

* * *

><p><strong>To Professor McGonagall: a veritable shower of questions will follow, so I thank you in advance for putting up with my excessive curiosity. Where do an Animagus's clothes go when they transform and how come they're not naked when they turn back?<strong>

Professor McGonagall: The Transformation also works for clothes or whichever items the person is wearing or holding. These items essentially become "part" of the transformed animal. When he or she transforms back to their human form, the clothes they were wearing are transfigured back as normal. This is yet another part of animagus magic- and also why it is so difficult to manage.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do some items, such as your glasses, affect the markings, while others don't?<strong>

McGonagall: I wear my glasses very regularly, so they have "become part of me" if you like. That is why when I transform, the object takes it own form on me as a cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it because glasses are always the same, whereas everyday clothing can change?<strong>

McGonagall: That is indeed so. You would be talented in Transfiguration, no doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>If so, what would happen to the markings around your eyes if you needed new glasses and you bought a pair of a different shape?<strong>

McGonagall: Well to begin with, the old glasses would still be there. But as I wore the new glasses more and more they would "merge" with my form, thus showing up when I became a cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Would they change as well, and would you have to go and communicate that to the Animagus registry?<strong>

McGonagall: Yes. I would have to inform them of my small change of animal appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, besides the impossibility of conjuring food out of thin air, what are the other four of the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?<strong>

McGonagall: No object can become humanoid. You cannot transfigure anything dead. If transfiguring a person, you must have their consent. No transfiguration is permanent.

* * *

><p><strong>To Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort: at what age exactly did you develop your new name and did you have a passion for anagrams and other such word games even before that? Also, considering the French etymology of the incantation needed to conjure the Dark Mark and of the name itself, did you study the language at all? When? How? Why?<strong>

Voldemort: I was never interested in the "foolish" muggle word games. Voldemort is an anagram, used by my followers in the late years of school. I never studied french. The word was used by coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>To Dobby: as far as you know, is it normal for house elves to grow fond of the kind of garment that was used to free them as you did with socks? If not, what is the most common reaction? Hate? Indifference?<strong>

Dobby: The item in question is having no meaning, miss. The house elf is normally being caring too much to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>To James, Sirius and Peter: knowing your fun-loving and mischievous nature, did you notice a "mysterious" increase in the use of idioms such as "to go stag", "to look like a drowned rat" and "it's a dog's life" in your everyday speech after you became Animagi?<strong>

James: We did that intentionally haha.

Sirius: It was our little inside joke, like a code.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Sorting Hat, if it can answer: 1. What exactly made you Sort Hermione Granger into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, smart as she is?<strong>

Sorting hat: Of course I can answer. How could I not? As smart as she was, she was sorted into Gryffindor, because I saw that she would do well there. I must think of welfare, too, and sometimes act on a instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>2. How come Peter Pettigrew ended up in Gryffindor, considering his very un-Gryffindor (if that's even a word) actions in his later life?<strong>

Sorting Hat: Ah...one of my life's regrets. I saw how secure he would be there, with James and Remus and Sirius. I never imagined the damage it would cause.

* * *

><p><strong>3. How much does blood really count? The cases of Sirius Black being Sorted into Gryffindor against his family's expectations and of the Patil twins being separated suggests that it doesn't matter at all, but on the other hand the Weasleys have invariably been Gryffindors and Zacharias Smith, whom I suspect is related to Hepzibah Smith, who in turn descended from Helga Hufflepuff herself, was a Hufflepuff but didn't seem to act much like it. So... what's the verdict?<strong>

Sorting hat: Bloodline is actually very much a factor. Only in exceptionally rare cases does the opposite happen, such as in the case of Mr Black and the Patil twins.

* * *

><p><strong>To Peeves, if you can get a straight answer out of him: have you been in the castle from its foundation? If not, when, how and why did you get in? Also, how do ghosts treat you? Do they look down upon you because you're not a "proper" ghost?<strong>

Peeves: Should Peevesy answer this question...let's see, I will but what is in it for me?

* * *

><p><strong>To any centaur of the herd residing in the Forbidden Forest who feels like answering, with the warning that this could be very nasty and I don't expect an answer if they can't or won't give it: what's your version of what happened to Dolores Umbridge to make her scared even of a soft clipclopping noise?<strong>

Centaur: *Manic Laughter*

Me(Valerie Mimi): Uh...I think we'll leave it at that.

Owl 13- From Purple Nargles101

* * *

><p><strong>This is amazing! I loved the bit where Snape said that Alan Rickman was his half brother. Keep writing.<strong>

Me: Thank-you very much! I'll continue to write as long as people ask questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you all for your questions! A paticular thank-you to CrazyAboutJazzy14, seeing as she spends a lot of time typing all those questions. Keep reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This is a Valerie Mimi chapter.**

* * *

><p>Owl 14- Obsessivegirl73<p>

**These are great. XD I feel bad though, cuz my questions are really boring. Or unoriginal. Mostly. XP looking forward to more! :D**

Me(Valerie Mimi): *waves* Hi Obsessive! Glad you like them! Don't worry about your questions! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To Luna: What's your favorite song?<strong>

Luna: It's a song my mother invented. She sung it to me every night, right up until she died.

* * *

><p><strong>To Harry: Who in the school do you think would be the best actoractress?**

Harry: Snape. He acted a triple agent well.

* * *

><p><strong>To Draco: What brand of shampoo do you use?<strong>

Draco: Hurbet's Hair therapy for lusciously shiny locks.

* * *

><p>Owl 15- From "random"<p>

**to luna: what exatly do nargles crumple honred snorcacks and other witch i think starts whith w look like im trying to draw them but dont now how**

Luna: You mean, Crumple-horned-Snorkacks and Wrackspurts? Well Wrackspurts are invisible, so you can't see them. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are huge, about this size of an elephant, but very timid, with long golden horns and sometimes coloured purple or grey.

* * *

><p>Owl 16- From CrazyAboutJazzy14<p>

***blushes* I don't see why YOU should be thanking ME. It's supposed to be the other way around. Sure, there are other "questioning session" fanfictions on the site, but yours is by far the best I've ever seen.**

Me(Valerie Mimi): *Hysterical sobbing* Thank-you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Next round!<strong>

**To anyone who uses lots of exclamations containing Merlin's name in their everyday speech and knows it: where does the habit of referring to him as an almost divine figure come from? And why the obsession with his underwear and/or body parts? Have any of them actually been found and if so, do wizards regard them as relics of some sort?**

Arthur: Merlin was a famous wizard, supposedly in Slytherin. One of the only wizards in fact that exists in wizard and muggle culture. He is referred to as a sort of humorous remembrance.

* * *

><p><strong>To Hermione and pretty much any other Muggleborn who wishes to answer: what Muggle itemhabit/whatever did you miss the most when you were at Hogwarts and, vice versa, what magical thing did you miss the most when you came back home?**

Hermione: I missed the telephone...magical communication is fascinating, but I did miss the simple telephone. When I was at home I really missed the use of my wand. It took a while for me to adjust during the holidays...I missed the feel of it in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who feels they have a particularly humorous answer in store for me: of all the common mistakes Muggles make in portraying witches, wizards and all things magical, what is, in your opinion, the biggest andor most laughable?**

George: haha, "I am a witch with warts and a long nose, I'm evil and Ugly!" Haha, although some girls can be like that!

Angelina: *SLAPS GEORGE*

* * *

><p><strong>To... well, I feel Professor Binns is the most appropriate: were the Salem trials at least part of what made the wizarding world feel the need for the Statute of Secrecy, since the date is the same, and were there any real witches among the accused? If so, who? Don't be afraid to rattle off names thinking I won't understand - I've got a good part of the list down solid.<strong>

Professor Binns: Let's see: Alice Young, at Hartford. 1648, — Margaret Jones, of Charlestown, at Boston. 1648,— Mary Johnson, at Hartford. 1650? — Henry Lake's wife, of Dorchester. 1650?—Mrs. Kendall, of Cambridge. 1651, — Mary Parsons, of Springfield, at Boston. 1651, — Goodwife Bassett, at Fairfield, Conn. 1653,—Goodwife Knap, at Hartford. 1656, — Ann Hibbins, at Boston. 1662, — Goodman Greensmith, at Hartford. 1662,— Goodwife Greensmith, at Hartford. 1688,— Goody Glover, at Boston."

* * *

><p><strong>To Celestina Warbeck: why a chorus of banshees? They must be a sight to see during live concerts, if you've got the nerve (I know of at least one person who would never go, and he's a Gryffindor), but the effect isn't quite the same on the radio, don't you think? PS: why did I miss your tour in Exmoor? *cries* Banshees are Irish! I love everything that has to do with Ireland! PPS: an autograph? Pretty please?<strong>

Celistina: The music needs to be unique, and ear-catching! Sorry you missed me, I'll be comming to Exmoor again soon, and I' be happy to give you an autograph there!

* * *

><p><strong>To the Weasley twins: what was your first prank ever?<strong>

Fred: Ah yes, I was four years old, and George and I put Spiders in Percy's Shampoo...his hair's never quite been the same since...

George: Oh yes, That was brilliant!

* * *

><p><strong>To Molly: how did you react to the said prank?<strong>

Molly: Furious! I was fuming! I had to get used to it of course...little did I know all the things I had in store for me...

* * *

><p><strong>To Lee Jordan: when and why did you first apply for the position of Quidditch commentator? And while we're on it, who do you have to ask to become one? Is there a minimum age to do it? What qualities does it take? (I'd never do it - Quidditch nut, yes. Good at speaking in public? Not in a million years!)<strong>

Lee Jordon: Well I'd always been good at that sorta thing...there was some auditions held in first year, I had to go to Professor McGonagall. You have to have a loud voice, a confident voice, be able to keep up with the game, a clear voice and be a fairly fast talker, but not too fast. I didn't expect to get in...I was only first year, but I was delighted when I did!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Send me more questions, please! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Edit: As long as they are apprpriate for this rating!]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This is a Valerie Mimi chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owl 17: Obsessivegirl73<strong>

***waves back* that is very true about Snape. I should put a challenge on HPFC about Snape being an actor. ^^ great chapter, looking forward to more! XD**

Me(Valerie Mimi): Thankyou! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To Neville and Hannah: What made you fall in love with each other?<strong>

Neville: Well I always liked Hannah, but only as a friend really in high school. After the war (and my relationship with Luna) I met Hannah one night in the leaky cauldron, we began to talk about our hogwarts days, and before I knew it we were dating.

Hannah: How could anyone not love Neville?

* * *

><p><strong>To Colin: Did you use a muggle or magical camera for taking pictures?<strong>

Colin: I used a muggle camera I got for my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>To Walburga and Orion Black: What EXACTLY gave you andor your parents the idea to marry your cousin? O.o**

Walburga: Well it's perfectly legal, you know.

Orion: We had to preserve our bloodline. The Black family must remain pure blooded.

* * *

><p><strong>Owl 18: CrazyAboutJazzy14<strong>

**I have recently discovered an obsession with the Founders of Hogwarts, so here it goes:**

**To the four of them in general: 1. Have you been watching the school from wherever it is that you go when you die and are you happy with how it turned out? 2. Were the dorms originally your own rooms? Why did each of you choose exactly that particular place? 3. How did you pick your colours and mascots? That is, did you make up the symbols yourselves just because you needed to or were you all upper-class people with a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle as coats of arms before the idea of the school was even born?**

Godric Gryffindor: Yes, always. It is our duty, we watch day and night. Hogwarts today is wonderful, almost at it's full former glory, however during the war it was terrible. The other founders and I were afraid for the school.

Helga Hufflepuff: Not our own rooms. But since we knew our students best we selected the place we thought they would live and study in best.

Godric Gryffindor: The animals originated from our crests, the colours weren't really planned.

* * *

><p><strong>To Helga Hufflepuff: what would you say to those who think Hufflepuffs are, and I quote, "a load of duffers"?<strong>

Helga Hufflepuff: They can carry on thinking that. All Hufflepuffs, like any other house, have a unique sense of community. That is what truly matters.

* * *

><p><strong>To Salazar Slytherin: what's your answer to the common cliché of Slytherins being invariably evil?<strong>

Slytherin: That is a myth which has been twisted over the centuries. Slytherin students are not sorted based on their likelyhood of being "evil." They are sorted based on the Slytherin traits. Yes there has been dark wizards from Slytherin house, but they have also come from the other houses. Look at Peter Petigrew!

* * *

><p><strong>But if you think I'm done, you are sadly mistaken.<strong>

Me(Valerie Mimi): *claps hands, rolls up sleeves*

* * *

><p><strong>To Molly, but just because she's the first person I think of when the word "Howler" is mentioned: how do Howlers work? More specifically, do you have to write a message full of exclamation points and then enchant the letter to shout it out, or is it more like a Quick-Quotes Quill or other similar device that records your yells and then repeats them exactly to the addressee?<strong>

Molly: Yes. You need to use a special scarlett quill which can be bought from all good stationary stores. The quill writes the words as you say/shout them, also enchanting the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>To Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies: what was your first impression of Ginny Weasley when she made the team?<strong>

Gwenog: Well I was a little doubtful of one so young at first, but she soon proved her extraordinary talent. We got on very well.

* * *

><p><strong>To Ginny: the same thing in reverse, what did you first think of<strong> **Gwenog?**

Ginny: At first I was desperately trying to impress her, but then once I'd got to know her more we became quite good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>To Madam Pince: name the three weirdest requests you've ever heard in your career at Hogwarts and, however painful that might be to remember, the three worst kinds of damage to your beloved books.<strong>

Madam Pince: Well I had a boy ask for a book once on how to lose at wizard chess, a request for a book on nonsense and a request for a cookery book especially for Salmon. My books, oh my books...I remember two students got into a fight once in the library, they ended up dueling and half the books were completely destroyed! I was beside myself! And I think that amounts to all three!

* * *

><p><strong>To Hagrid: I don't mean to be indiscrete, but how big were you at birth and at what age did you stop growing? It doesn't matter if you can't or don't want to give me exact indications, I'm not a fan of numbers myself.<strong>

Hagrid: Well...I think I was about the size of a large pumpkin at birth...and I stopped growing when I was about fifteen.

* * *

><p><strong>To Draco: do Purebloods read any Muggle literature at all? I understand not knowing about the newest books, but, say, have you ever heard of Shakespeare? If not to study his works, at least to make fun of his mistakes in portraying witches and fairies? And that's just an example out of many...<strong>

Draco: Of course I've heard of Shakesphere! What kind of cruel joke is this? Shakesphere was a squid, you know, which explains his stupid muggle ideas. And purebloods don't need muggle literature. EVER.

Me(Valerie Mimi): Draco stop being such a meanie!

* * *

><p><strong>To each member of what someone before me called the DA 6 (hey, I'm going to use that from now on!): what is your favourite and least favourite part of the Hogwarts Castle andor its grounds?**

Harry: Room of Requirement. Saved my life.

Ron: The quidditch pitch! Or that passage to Honeydukes! Or...

Hermione: The library. There are so many interesting books!

Ginny: I'd have to say the room of requirement. It's special to Harry and I as well.

Neville: The greenhouses. I loved them as a student, and I love working there now.

Luna: I liked the grounds...and also the forest where I met the threastrals.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your questions! MOAR!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My first original chapter of this story! Okay, here goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, from now on "Me" refers to myself, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Owl 19: Bilbo Baggins<strong>

**To all Teachers: Do wizards ever consider learning Muggle subjects like Math? Couldn't they be of some use?**

**Professor Dumbledore:** Yes, many wizards do. In fact, I myself am an expert in muggle Algebra. The only wizards I've met who haven't expressed an intrest in learning muggle subjects are the ones who are prejudiced against muggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Owl 20: CrazyAboutJazzy4<strong>

**Aaaaaaand I'm back! I thought I had run out of ideas, but apparently I haven't.**

**Me:** Cool!

**To anyone with at least enough theoretical expertise to answer (the practical knowledge is entirely optional): is it possible to commit suicide under the effect of the Imperius Curse? That is, could the caster command the victim to kill him/herself, or would survival instinct be too strong, thus breaking the curse?**

**Mad-Eye Moody:** Most of the time the survival instinct would be too strong, but if it was a wizard like Voldemort, it's possible he could do it. That's why you have to be on your guard!

* * *

><p><strong>To the DA 6 except Harry: what did the overly accurate addresses on your first Hogwarts letters say about your respective bedrooms?<strong>

**Ginny**: Ms. G. Weasley

First floor bedroom with the bunkbed

The Burrow

Outside Ottery St. Catchpole

**Ron**: Mr. R. Weasley

Fifth floor bedroom below the attic

The Burrow

Outside Ottery St. Catchpole

**Hermione**: Ms. H. Granger

Second floor bedroom with the Jack and Jill bathroom

4 Alexander Road

London

**Neville**: Mr. N. Longbottom

Third floor bedroom with the window seat

13 Azalea Close

London

**Luna:** Ms. L. Lovegood

Top bedroom with the paintings

Ottery St. Catchpole

England

* * *

><p><strong>To basically anyone who may know: to what Muggle historical period does the geopolitical situation of the Wizarding World roughly compare to? (Example: to us, Transylvania is not an independent state anymore, just a region of Romania, but it has its own Quidditch national team)<strong>

**Professor Binns:** It coincides with 1692, when the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was put in place. Other intresting things also happened in 1692, such as-

**Me:** MOVING ON!

* * *

><p><strong>To Ron: why were you allowed to bring Scabbers to school when the list said "an owl, a cat or a toad"?<strong>

Ron: Actually, I snuck him in, and by the time any of the teachers noticed, it was to late to send him home. Plus, he never really caused trouble, except for that business with him being Peter Pettigrew...

* * *

><p><strong>To Harry, but just because he's the only Parselmouth who's actually nice enough to answer: we have proof that a non-Parselmouth can speak a bit of the language by imitation, but would anyone ever be able to become fluent in Parseltongue just by mimicking a Parselmouth, but not being one themselves?<strong>

**Harry:** Well...I suppose it's possible, but it would take an extreme amount of practice, and time. Most people don't have the time to learn it.

* * *

><p><strong>To whoever owns Eeylops Owl Emporium: are all owls smarter than Muggles think (i.e. able to understand directions and deliver messages to the addressee, even, in some cases, if the name on the envelope is a pseudonym), or only some of them? Does it depend on the species, or are there just some individuals that are particularly adept at carrying mail? If so, is there a sure-fire way to select the best ones at birth, so as not to risk selling a practically useless owl?<strong>

**Nascha Eeylops:** Only specially bred owls are suitable for letter delivery. Species doesn't matter. Most of our owls are bred from our specially trained breeding stock, although we still test them once they learn to fly to make sure there aren't any problems.

* * *

><p><strong>To Professor Snape: why are dragonhide gloves the only safety measure ever listed among the required Hogwarts material, when it's pretty clear that not only the potioneer's hands need protection? What about some sort of mask or other similar device to avoid breathing in fumes, or glasses against eye irritation? Shouldn't the students be required to cover their hair in class, or at least pull it up if it's long, to prevent any hairs from falling into their cauldrons by accident?<strong>

**Snape:** The gloves are the only proctection listed because of the way cauldrons are made. Every student cauldron comes with a filter charm over the top, which filters out the fumes as the steam rises leaving non-toxic air. Thus, nothing should be able to irritate the eyes , nose or mouth. Additionally, there is a charm across the top which keeps human hair from falling in, as there are no potions which require human hair as an ingredient, except for Polyjuice potion, but students shouldn't make that. If any other unwanted ingredients happen to fall into the cauldron, that is the students' fault for not following directions.

* * *

><p><strong>And...That's that! Apologies if they seem out of character, I'm trying my best, and I hope it'll improve as the story progresses.<strong>

**Don't forget to review with questions! And, I'm sorry if you submitted a review with questions on ValerieMimi's account and I didn't answer it. I tried to get all the unanswered questions saved on my computer, but, I'm only human.**

**So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye!**

**~WolfyBD**

**[Edit: There is a slight edit to the potions question, as a mistake was pointed out by Neogirl31, one of the fabulous reviewers.]**


	8. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
><strong>

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
